monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Hunter Chronicles Vll: Sharpshooter and Demon Princess
"Dad!?" I called out "Thats your father alright " Burrakufaia said with a chuckle while appearing with a burst of black flames. "No time for reunions lets kill this thing first" My father said getting serious. "I agree" Burakkufaia said unsheathing his shield and sword. He connected the two and created a giant sword that looked heavy but it wasn' t. My father shot continuously. The shots were bathe in black fire. I dashed forward with my sword ready. I slashed at the wyvern with great force. Sarah Went into demonization and slashed demonicly at the monsters wings ripping its webbing. It spun making all the elements it controlled smash into sarah. She was sent flying intoa nearby rock. Colin Let loose his shells exploding in the ragnas face. David ran over to sarahs Aid and put a thick ice shield around her. He ran back and slashed at its head. Making it shake off the pain and slap him aside with a dragon clawed swipe. Creating a deep wounds that cut through his armor. David was sent flying and tumbling on the land. The small sword fell to the ground and clattered. " David!"Colin called out. His voice was filled with concern for his new freind. My dad ran to his aid and heaved him onto his shoulder. ChaCha and purret dancing and playing flutes. Chacha uickly transformed his staff into a cannon(One of his mask abilitys). Purret hopped in and gave him the thumbs up to fire. Chacha . lit the fuse and covered his ears quickly. Purret was sent flying into the monster like a bullet and hit it in the head. "Nya! Gottem!" He called back after knocked back several feet. The monster turned towards them and shot a mixture of dragon,The black stuff,thunder,and Fire in their direction. Purret brushed himself off and looked up. His ears dropped once he saw the ball of elements hurdling towards him. "Kittie Cat!!!" ChaCha said jumping in front of purret. ChaCha spread out his arms and looked back at purret. "Its been a shakalaka good time being your freind Purret And having zay as my minion"He said looking in my direction. "ChaCha No!"I called turning away from the fight.Just as the ball of elements was about to hit the two companions Colin jumped in frony of them with his sheild ready blocking the attack. His Hand was glowing vibrantly. "No ones Dieing!"He cried pushing the ball away with his sheild. He then readied his lance and it charged with electricity. A ball of electricity charged at the barrel of the lance."I will do anything....To protect myFreinds!!!!!!" The ball of electricity was released as a beam. It hit the monster hard in its face penetrating through its body traveling through its back. Ragnastius fell dead.Colin fell to the ground with his lance clattering on it. My father came back with david bandaged up and sarah conscious and following behind. "Do you happen to have a ride Dad?" I asked heaving colin onto my shoulder. "Yeah Put your hand on my shoulder" He said putting his hand on sarahs head. I was confused for a moment. I laid my hand on his shoulder. He pulled off his helm "Hey YOSEI Wake up! " He yelled startling me. "Dad are you yelling at your afro?"I asked confused. "Well what does it look like boy!"He said turning to me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ADAM!?"A high pitch voice called. A purple ball of light with wings(At least thats what it looked like) Popped out of my fathers afro. "Pipe down girl!! Damn...You' re gonna attract monsters."He said scrathing the back of his head. " UGH i hate it when you wake me up...Fairies need their beauty Sleep too ya know" The purple ball said cooly. "The least you could do is teleport us back to the house...oh and by the way...how did you sleep through that Ragna fight!?" He asked pulling out a comb to fix his hair. "Earplugs..." She said reluctantly snapping her fingers. in a flash we all were inside a nicely kept home.Adam threw his stuff on a nearby couch and threw himself on the couch as well. "Hmm...this on has a concussion...that one fainted and....OH BLOS this one has broken ribs punctured lung and some other internals are damaged." Yosei cried in despair. "But luckily i have a badass healing spell that can heal and almost revive people" She said snapping her fingers again. The bleeding on sarahs head stopped,Colin woke up from his deep sleep,and all of davids claw wounds were healed."Now...if you' ll excuse me...ill be Finishing up my nap" Yosei flew into my dads hair once againagain. Adam barely seemed to notice though. I carried Sarah and laid her on the bedt to rest.I did the same for David and put him in the room across from me an Sarahs.I came back into the kitchen to see chacha and purret playing a game of chess. "Your move Nya..." Purret said My father was in the kitchen cooking dinner.Sarah walked in rubbing her head. "Hey guys...Sorry for putting you guys in danger"She said sadly. "Hey you did great out there dont beat yourself up because you were unconcios.."Colin saidwhile chopping the vegetables."Thanks"She replied.A loud knocking on the door made eveerything go silent. Adam quickly washed and dried his hands and opened the door. "Excuse me sir have you seen 3 Cursed Hunters a Girl and a felyne and shakalaka?"The man at the door asked.He was wearing guild attire with a clipboard made from wood and Katana strapped to his waist for protection."No i Havent" He lied. "Mind if i check You people?"He asked "No not at all"Adam answered with a little hesitation in his voice. The guild Guard quickly took Adam to the back room.They came back minutes later and asked for the next person."Alright...you girl...with the silver hair."He said pointing at Sarah with a smile."I dont trust this guy zay..."She whispered to me. "Just hurt him if he tries to do anything dirty..."I whispered back. She nodded and alked to the back room with the man. The man Came back with a red hand print on his right cheek. Colin couldnt hold back a laugh. "Alright come Mr. i can laugh at a guild man..."He said with a snotty look. The man came back with a qide grin."It seems we have a Cursed Hunter in the group" I cursed under my breath. "Finally i found you...Orthus will be proud..."He said Unsheathing the katana at his waist.Everything went in slow motion Adam Put his gun to the guild guys head i had my sword pointed in his face Colins right hand was charged with electricity."Really...a sword...a fucking..gun and a hand is going to kill me eh?"He said teleporting away and chuckling. "Playtimes over get some real weapons..."He said running at Adam. He shot round after round at him only for the bullets to be deflected.Colin quickly grabbed the katana before it couldcould hit adam. I ran at the man with my sword raised. He Threw colin into a wall and back kicked me in the chest. Adam quickly fired off more rounds making the guy back flip and dodge his bullets."How rude...Damion hates when people are rude..."Damion said deflecting more bullets."And i couldnt care less!"Colin called out throwothrowing bolts of energy at Damion. Damion dodged deflecting the energy with his sword. I came dragging my blade across the ground creating black flames. I sent a wave of black energy as i swung my sword at damion. Damion was sent flying into a wall. "gotta admit t was smart...but not smart enough..."he said getting up with no scars or wounds. In a second is sword was inches away from my face. "Shit..."i grunted "Who thought it was a good idea to leave me out of the fight?"A familar voice said. "Dave! you're awake!"Colin called.David had a different weapon in his hands. It was a long staff lik weapon with a sickle like blade at each end. The sickles pointed o different ways. " Time to show you my new power...Glaceus lets go!"David cried pulling a light blue orb from his chest area. He crushed he orb within his hand creating a giant symbol to appear on the ground beneath hes feet. A huge thud was heard outside of the house. "Did you call me Dave?" A deep voice bellowed. Roof was ripped off a giant golem. It as made of ice the roof it held in its hand was frozen solid. "Dave why you and your freinds so tired?"The giant asked. "No qeustions just beat him up"David said poking his scythe into damions back. "Alright!"Glaceus Bellowed. d spun he scythe his head and swung at damion. Damion hopped back,Adam quickly loaded his guns and fired bullets into damions back. The bullets didnt penetrate his skin but it him for a good amount of time Colin came in with his fist charged with thunder element. He slammed his fist into his abdomen sending him in the air towards Glaceus coughing up blood. I sent a ball of fire at him and t followed him in to The golems hand. Everyone was breathing heavily. "Did we do it?" Colin asked shaking his hand to get the electricity out. "No its not over yet..." Adam answered with a stern look at the closed fist in front of us. "He's Right ya know...the old geezer." Damion said appearing before us leaning agaisnt a wall. This time he wore full cursed Zinogre armor with a Katana made from the same parts n his waist. "How bout we take this somewhere better." Snapping his fingers we were transported to a deep forest. "Welcome! to my favorite place to shred you hunters apart." He slowly unsheath a katana that was crimson with blaxk streaks of shadow running down the blade. Meanwhile... All i heard was "Sarah! Hey! Wake Up!" My eyes fluttered open to be welcomed by a purple light. "Finally you're awakeawake i was getting worried for a second there"The purple light said with glee. "Yosei? is that you?"I asked. still quite dizzy. "Who else?" I slowly got up from the cold round that i was sleeping on."Where in are we?..."I said slowly gazing at everything. Everything was covered in what seemed to be ice. It glittered beautifully seeming to be man made by a wonderful artist.Light Twinkled and danced on the "Ice". It was a truly beautiful place. "Thats what i was going to ask you"Yosei Replied Gliding over to a smal block of ice. "Maybe we should get moving i dont want some Deviljho coming from 'blos knows where" I said looking in yosei's direction. "Oh man i thought we could have little rest before heading out"Yosei moaned floating up from her seat.I started forward wondering if the boys were "Okay". I ran in with my blade high above my head and attacked. Damion pulled his free hand back and swung it full force into my face sending the helm of my armor off my head and ne myself on the ground. "God Damn Don't you people know anything about 'Strength' i mean its plain and fucking simple." Damion Said in an annoyed tone."Maybe I was wrong about you cursed hunters you're just weak and defenseless to begin with"he continued "Honestly i dont even know why Orthus wants me to capture you low lives anyway..."He said leaning on his blood red sword. "Shut Up..."Colin said weakly from the ground. "What was that?"Damion looked over to where colin was laying. "Say That again...i couldnt hear you?"Damion laughed.Colin grabbed hold of his lance and heaved himself off the ground.He used the lance as a support to keep him from falling over. "I said...To SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"Colin Flung a ball of electricityat Damion. "Reaver..." Damion Mumbled under his breath. Sunddenly the ball of electricity stopped in mid air a redirected itself at colin. The ball hit colin in the chest the electricity spread across his body shocking him in multiple spots. Damion swung his blade forward acriss the ground sending a wave of energy in adams direction. Adam tried to sidestep out of the way but tge energy homed in on him and Slamned into a tree. Damion Slowly walked over ti Colin. As he reached to grab his arm a white line of light hit his hand. "Shit that hurts" Damion Moaned. "It Should" a Feminine voice echoed. Just then black swirls spun around each other and formed a feminine shape.The woman wore full True Nargacuga Armor an Aquamatic Longshot resting on her shoulder. A Short sword was strapped to her waist. On her Cheek there was a Black C like Brand on her face. "Shina...Fuck!"Damion Murmured Sounding Nervous Damion faded into a black portal disapearing from the scene. The Narga clad hunter turned toward me as my vision faded into Black. Category:Fan Fiction